A Cup of Coffee for My Love
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Midorima was pissed, he had a bad day and decided to have a cup of coffee to calm his nerves. But he certainly never expected a dark-haired waiter threw pick up lines to him. "It's almost Christmas right? Shin-chan, can you give me your photograph?" 'For what' "I want to tell Santa what I want for Christmas " Midorima face palmed.


**A Cup of Coffee for My Love**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairing: Takao x Midorima (Yes, in that order XD )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, and I don't gain any profit from this Fanfiction. All the similarities are purely coincidence.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, AU, Midorima tsundereness

Beta'ed by my awesome beta-reader: Black Maya

.

It was a nice day, the weather was clear and the spring breeze blew softly bringing new lives in the world. It was a perfect day, except for one person.

A green haired man in his early twenty walked down the street slowly, his steps were heavy. Today wasn't really his best day after all. After he had lost his lucky item, many of unfortunate things happened. When a pedestrian accidentally bumped in to him, he dropped his lucky item for the day on the street, and a passing car crushed it mercilessly. After that he had fallen on his way a few times.

The bespectacled man looked at the blue sky and scowled, as if the clear weather was mocking him on his unfortunate day. He wanted to curse himself to have this fortune off. Midorima walked aimlessly until he came in front of a coffee shop.

The shop itself was a small building in the corner of the street. The humble building was painted with a cream-coloured paint and a few greens adorned the side of the entrance door, creating a nice atmosphere.

The soft ringing sound of the bells was a telltale as he entered the coffee shop. As soon as Midorima stepped at the shop, he smelled a freshly brewed coffee scent entered his smelling sense.

He took the second seat beside the front door and he couldn't help but admire the small shop. The café was rather well decorated. All of the furniture was made from wooden materials that created a harmony with the light brown wall. Paintings were hung on the wall, as if welcoming the customers.

A large countertop was placed at the side of the café, with a few coffee makers on the top. An average sized glass case stood beside it with many varieties of coffee beans inside. Whoever the owner of this café must have a great taste, he admitted.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a voice beside him. He jumped slightly on his chair, and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

The dark-haired man that has been standing beside him was offering a sheepish smile.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't intended to surprise you. I had been calling you to ask for your order."

Midorima quickly shook his head.

"No, that's alright.''

The dark-haired waiter whose name is Takao (Midorima got his name from his name tag) offered him a menu book. He looked at the contents for a while before he asked to the smaller man.

"What's your recommendation?"

Takao thought for a while before a wide smile spread on his lips. He pointed at a certain menu.

"I would like to recommend Ginger Espresso for you. I think it's good, since you look so depressed. It's not good for a pretty person like you to be sad."

Midorima nodded his head, before he comprehend the sentence the dark-haired man had just said.

"Okay, I will orde- wait.. What?! Did I just hear you said that I'm pr-pre..?"

A shade of pink dusted Midorima's cheek. That reaction only make Takao laugh.

"I'll be back with your order, love~" Takao finished with a wink that made Midorima wanted to puke.

Takao waltzed to the kitchen before Midorima could throw his bag to the smaller man direction. Not a while Takao was back with a cup of freshly brewed Espresso. Midorima took the hot beverage while muttering a small 'thank you', begrudgingly of course.

He sipped the steaming coffee slowly and was amazed with the taste.

"This is... good." the bespectacled man praised unconsciously.

"Well... Thank you."

Takao smiled triumphantly at the praise.

"I made it myself you know, because I'm the barista of this café."

Midorima stared at the cheery man in slight disbelieve. Realizing the stare that the green-haired man has given to him, Takao pouted slightly.

"Hey, what's with that look?!"

Ignoring Takao, Midorima pointed at his half empty cup.

"What did you put in this coffee?"

"Hmmm.. I mixed the Espresso coffee with gingerbread syrup and milk."

Midorima nodded for the second time before he sipped his coffee.

"Hey, you never told me your name. Mine is Takao Kazunari."

Midorima tore his gaze from the cup and look at Takao before he adverted his eyes, a bored look on his face.

"I have no obligation to answer your question."

A childish pout made its way to the smaller man face.

"Not fair! I have already told you my name!" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No."

Midorima stubbornly answered.

"Tell me, tell me, tell meee!" Takao insisted

The green-haired man covered his ear in obvious annoyance. His eyebrows furrowed in distaste.

'Honestly, whining like a child..' Midorima sighed.

"Kazunari! Stop bothering our customer!" An elderly voice that still held an authority echoed in the shop, making the other customers in that small café surprised. Takao flinched slightly at the accusation and looked at the man in the kitchen.

"Sorry, father!" He clasped his palm in front of his face and shut his eyes tightly. He turned on his heels and wanted to go back to the kitchen before a voice made him stopped.

"Midorima Shintaro, that's my name." , Midorima said with his usual stoic face.

A wide grin spread at Takao's face.

"I'll call you, Shin-chan then~"

With that Takao fled to the kitchen, leaving a pissed Midorima.

ooOoo

After that day, Midorima always come and have his cup of coffee at the same coffee shop. At 1 PM when he gets his coffee break time from the hospital where he works, his legs automatically brought him to the coffee shop. He was not sure himself why he always went to the café.

'It's because the coffee tastes delicious that's all', thought Midorima. He keeps on muttering that sentence like a mantra every time he comes back to the café. The pattern would always be the same.

When he opens the door to the shop, a familiar bell would ring, and a cheerful 'Welcome!' would be heard, then he would take his usual seat.

"Ah, Shin-chan! What do you want to drink today?"

As usual Takao would offer the menu book with his ever-present smile. Everything about the dark haired male irritated him. From his stupid grin (from Midorima's point of view), down to the way he called Midorima with the pet name and the way he teases the greenette.. and to the way that blue eyes always captives Midorima-

No, scratch the last one.

'I think I have lost my mind!'

Midorima snatched the book and wordlessly scanned the menu. As Midorima made himself busy by reading the menu book, Takao opened his mouth.

"Hey, Shin-chan. Do you have a map?"

Takao questioned out of the blue.

"For what?"

Midorima answered coldly without tearing his gaze from the menu book. He had known what will come next.

"Because I get lost in your beautiful eyes~" Takao finished with his trademark smile. Midorima closed the book with a tired sigh and finally looked at the dark-haired man in the eyes.

"For the last time, aren't you tired of saying those cheesy lines. Every. Single. Day?" Midorima intentionally placed pressures on his words to deepen the meaning of his sentence, but his effort was fruitless.

"Nope~"

This is one of the reasons why sometimes he felt the urge to leave this coffee shop and never come back again. But no, his legs keep betraying him by automatically bringinghim to this café.

"Stop it then."

"No."

Takao answered without missing a beat. Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose at the upcoming stress.

ooOoo

"Shin-chan, can you give me your photograph?"

Midorima raised his eyebrow as an unspoken question at the odd request.

"You see, it's almost Christmas right?"

"So?"

Takao beamed a smile at the grumpy green haired man and answered innocently.

"I want to tell Santa what I want for Christmas~"

Midorima face palmed.

ooOoo

"What should I do to make him stop?"

Midorima sighed exasperatedly for the umpteenthtime that day. The other person only stared at him with his indifferent eyes.

"Why should you bother with that?"

The blue-haired man said with his monotone voice and then gulped down his vanilla shake.

"Because he would always say it for Pete's sake!"

Midorima gritted his teeth in annoyance, half of it is his problem and the other half because of his baby blue-haired friend's expressionless face. Honestly, he wondered why he even wanted to discuss his problem with Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head.

"What I mean is, why do you even bother to come back if you know that he will throw those corny pick up lines at you, dear friend of mine?"

Midorima blinked before he blushed bright red that would put tomato to shame.

"Th-that's... Because the coffee is delicious a-and…" Midorima stuttered.

'Absolutely in denial'

The kindergarten teacher thought inwardly. A small knowing smile made its way to Kuroko's usually stoic face.

"We both know that wasn't the reason right? How about you be more honest with yourself, Midorima-kun?"

ooOoo

Peoples were right when they said that 'it is easier to say than to do', well at least for Midorima.

Midorima hates himself; he hated how he blushes like a love struck high school girl when Takao threw pick up lines at him. And he hated it the most when his heart skipped a beat at the smaller man's corny pick up lines.

And there he stood, in front of the coffee shop with a wrapped present in his coat pocket. He held the present tightly, as if his life depended on it. He pushed the familiar front door and entered the café, greeted by Takao's ever so cheerful voice.

As soon as he stepped in the café, his self-control fled from his mind. With a flustered face he fished his present from his coat pocket and threw it at Takao's face with dreadful speed (courtesy of his experience as the best shooter in his high school basketball team) and dashed out from the place.

Letting out a strangled cry, Takao tumbled backwards and land painfully on his butt. Tears pooling on his eyes, Takao rubbed his face repeatedly hoping that the impact didn't leave a bruise.

"Ouch... What's that for, Shin-chan?!"

Takao blinked a few times before he could understand what was happening, he looked at the small wrapped box in his side and the front door. As realization dawned upon him, he picked the present and ran after the taller man.

Fortunately, he could still see the green-haired man at the end of the street, swallowed by the crowds. With hard effort finally he caught Midorima's arm.

"Shin-chan, wait!"

Midorima turned his gaze to Takao, his face red with embarrassment. Takao dragged Midorima into the nearest alley, paid no mind at the taller man's resistance.

"Takao! What're yo- "

Before Midorima could finish his words Takao placed the wrapped present in front of the taller man's face.

"Could… Could this be my Christmas present?"

Midorima averted his face, a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"I…U-ugh, it's not like I gave it to you with a different meaning. I kn-know that you often tease me by those cheesy lines, even if you're not serious about that…"

"Who said that?"

The dark-haired man said his voice barely a whisper.

"Pardon me?"

Takao's voice suddenly turned deeper and serious, his usual cheerful tone was gone. His blue eyes glinting with emotions that Midorima couldn't read.

"Who said that I didn't mean what I said?"

And in the blink of an eye, Midorima's back met with the cold wall of the alley. Takao's arms were at the sides of his body. And how ironic, Takao's smaller body trappedhim as if didn't want to give a chance for Midorima to escape.

Takao's smaller frame came closer to Midorima, his hot breath ghosting over Midorima's neck.

"I meant every word that I said… because I love you since our first meeting..."

With that Takao kissed Midorima's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, and it tasted like the coffee they were both very fond of. Midorima slowly kissed back and Takao smiled inwardly.

'I love you too.'

The wordswere left unspoken but Takao understood it without Midorima needing to say it.

ooOoo

**-Omake-**

"Hey, Takao."

"Hmm?"

"I just wondered, were you ever ashamed by throwing those random cheesy lines?"

Takao scratched his cheek and grin shyly.

"Well I do... But, I did it in order to gain your attention. At least that's what 'he' told me."

"He? Who's exactly do you mean?" Midorima asked suspiciously.

"He's one of my regular customers. When I said to him that I have a crush on you, he said that he's your friend and willing to help me."

Midorima narrowed his eyebrows, felt more intrigued by the information.

"My friend?"

"Yes, if I not wrong he's a kindergarten teacher and has a light blue hair. He said that I must use sweet words to gain your attention."

.

.

.

"KUROKOOOOOO!"

ooOoo

.

END

.

ooOoo

A/N:

I'm such a sappy person, yes I know that. Lately I've been obsessed with this pair, and I saw a few cheesy lines from Facebook and voila! I couldn't help to put a troll Kuroko here, LOL XD

Anyway, mind to leave a review?

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
